Quando o Fim Chega
by Sukah
Summary: O que acontece quando Tohru descobre a verdadeira forma de Kyo? Song fic com a música Iris do Goo Goo Dolls. Aviso: Spoiler do fim do anime não do mangá xD


Nem Fruits Basket, nem a música Iris me pertencem '  
Fanfic feita para o concurso de fanfics Anime Spirits o/  
segundo lugar xx preciso escrever melhor oó  
Nya xD espero que gostem 

Iris – Goo Goo Dolls

Quando o fim chega

Kyo segurou Tohru com mais força, não queria que ela o deixasse.  
- Tohru... – Sussurrava Kyo enquanto se esforçava para não abraça-la.  
- Kyo, está tudo bem agora.  
Tohru passou a mão pelo cabelo laranja do garoto que estava a sua frente. Ele parecia estar amedrontado, e as lágrimas ainda estavam escorrendo.  
- Tohru, me desculpe... o seu ombro... – Kyo passou a mão sobre o ombro dela como se tentasse fazer o corte sumir.  
- Não está doendo, quer dizer está um pouco, mas logo passa. – Disse ela tentando mostrar um sorriso.  
Kyo apenas olhou-a e aos poucos escorregou sua cabeça no outro ombro dela.  
"Não posso te abraçar... Por que não posso? Eu só queria isso agora".

"**And I'd give up forever to touch you**

E eu desistiria da eternidade para tocá-la  
**Cause I know that you feel me somehow**  
Pois eu sei que você me sente de alguma maneira"

Tohru continuou a mexer no cabelo dele, e com a outra mão acariciou o rosto de Kyo.  
A chuva ainda estava caindo lentamente sobre ambos, mas nenhum mostrava perceber isso. Kyo estava com o olhar distante, e Tohru também. Ficaram assim por alguns minutos até que Tohru parou de acariciar o rosto dele e falou:  
- Kyo, vamos voltar para casa, tudo já está bem agora. Você voltou ao normal, vamos juntos para casa.  
Kyo continuou parado, e apenas sussurrou:  
- Vamos ficar assim, só mais um pouco, Tohru...

"**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**  
Você é o mais perto do céu que eu vou chegar

**And I don't want to go home right now**

E eu não quero ir para casa agora"

- Tudo bem então. – Ela disse gentilmente, enquanto tentava se proteger do vento que agora confrontava ambos.  
- Está com frio, Tohru? – Kyo se levantou e ficou entre Tohru e o vento.  
- Kyo, assim você vai ficar doente.  
- Eu não me importo... – Kyo passou a mão pelo rosto encharcado de Tohru, logo em seguida contornou os lábios dela com o dedo.   
Tohru ficou parada olhando ele se aproximar de seu rosto, e o mais carinhosamente que conseguiu, tocar-lhe os lábios.

"**And all I can taste is this moment**  
E tudo que eu sinto é este momento

**And all I can breathe is your life**

E tudo que eu respiro é a sua vida"

Kyo afagou os cabelos de Tohru enquanto a beijava, sentiu ela corar, mas não parou. Sempre quis fazer aquilo, e agora não tinha ninguém para atrapalhar, não tinha nada a temer, ela já sabia a verdade.

"**Cause sooner or later it's over  
**Porque mais cedo ou mais tarde isso irá acabar

**I just don't want to miss you tonight**

Eu só não quero sentir a sua falta essa noite"

Kyo e Tohru ficaram um tempo assim, até que se separaram. Ela passou a mão pelos seus lábios, e embora o vento e a chuva estivessem gelados, eles estavam quentes.  
Um tempo se passou sem que nenhum dos dois falasse nada, até que Kyo disse:  
- Tohru... eu quero ficar com você para sempre, sempre.  
A garota ficou olhando um bom tempo para ele, até que conseguiu dizer algo:  
- Kyo, eu também, mas vamos voltar agora, está ficando tarde demais.  
Kyo virou o rosto e respondeu secamente:  
- Não quero voltar, não quero que as pessoas me vejam de novo daquele jeito.  
"Kyo..."

"**And I don't want the world to see me**

E eu não quero que o mundo me veja"

Antes que Tohru pudesse falar algo, uma voz suave e fria veio de trás das árvores. Tanto ela quanto Kyo congelaram ao ouvi-la.  
- Então a besta e a horrenda se entenderam.  
- Akito... – Kyo disse o nome com o máximo de desprezo que conseguiu.  
Tohru se levantou, seguida de Kyo. Ambos se afastaram do lugar de onde a voz vinha.  
"Você não vai me atrapalhar, não dessa vez." – Kyo deu alguns passos para trás, e segurou a mão de Tohru.  
- Sua idiota. Era para você repudia-lo, sentir nojo, abandona-lo. – As palavras de Akito saiam frias e cortantes. – Esse monstro, matou a própria mãe. Como pode ser amado por alguém?  
Quando terminou de falar, Akito se aproximou de Kyo e com um punhal tentou atingir o rosto dele. Kyo segurou o braço de Akito a tempo de não ser cortado.  
- Kyo! – Tohru soltou a mão dele e tentou empurrar Akito, mas Kyo a empurrou primeiro.  
- Vá embora, suma daqui!  
- Hahaha, um monstro protegendo o outro. Que coisa bizarra. Como pode, um monstro desses proteger alguém? No mínimo um dia vai acabar matando a horrenda. Como pode um monstro desses amar alguém?  
"**Cause I don't think they'd understand**  
Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam

**When everything's made to be broken**

Enquanto tudo é feito para ser destruído"

Ao ouvir isso Kyo lembrou-se de sua mãe, e involuntariamente sua mão afrouxou. Akito aproveitou para atingir o rosto de Kyo, e em seguida o ombro. Quando estava aproximando o punhal do peito dele, Tohru empurrou a mão de Akito e o punhal acabou acertando o peito de Tohru, que imediatamente começou a jorrar sangue.  
- TOHRU! – Kyo se jogou desesperado em cima dela.  
Akito estava olhando aquela cena com ódio e remorso.  
- A culpa foi sua, seu monstro, matou a mãe e agora fez isso.  
Kyo colocou a cabeça de Tohru no seu colo e tentou limpar o sangue que escorria dela.  
- A culpa foi minha, me desculpe Tohru.

"**I just want you to know who I am**  
Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou"

- Kyo, o seu rosto. – A voz de Tohru saia fraca e aos poucos foi sumindo.  
Kyo passou a mão pelo corte que Akito fizera em seu rosto, por um momento havia esquecido daquilo.  
- Morra logo horrenda assim o monstro sentirá mais culpa, e quem sabe morra também. – Akito pronunciava aquelas palavras, sem se preocupar com a dor que elas causavam em Kyo.  
- Me desculpe eu esqueci, monstros não tem sentimentos, ou será que t...  
- CALA A BOCA! – Kyo se jogou em cima de Akito. 

"**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming **  
E você não pode lutar contra as lágrimas que não estão vindo

**Or the moment of truth in your lies**  
Ou o momento da verdade em suas mentiras"

- Vai me matar também? Assim como fez com a sua mãe e com ela? – Akito tentou apontar para Tohru, mas Kyo estava fazendo força demais sobre ele.  
- SAIA DE CIMA DE MIM, EU TENHO NOJO DE VOCÊ! – Akito começou a gritar e tentou se livrar de Kyo. Quando conseguiu que Kyo saísse de cima do seu braço, fincou o punhal em suas costas.  
- Ah! Seu maldito. – Kyo se jogou para o lado enquanto Akito saía desesperado de onde estava.  
O vento parecia mais cortante para Kyo agora, uma dor imensa vinha quando tentava respirar.   
"Mal..di..to"  
-Kyo... – Tohru havia ficado pálida, o sangue já estava parando de escorrer. Talvez se o punhal fosse um pouco mais fundo ela não estaria ali agora.  
- Kyo... – Ela, com toda força que conseguiu guardar, ajudou-o a retirar o punhal, e em seguida colocou seu casaco em cima da ferida.  
"Tohru... porque ainda está aqui?"

"**When everything feels like the movies**  
Quando tudo parece como nos filmes

**Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive**  
É, você sangra só para saber que está vivo"

Sem pensar suas vezes, Kyo levantou, derrubou o casaco, e foi atrás de Akito.  
"Você me paga..."  
Kyo mal conseguia respirar. Sua boca estava seca, e os seus machucados faziam questão de mostrar o que era a dor.  
Não demorou muito para achar Akito, escondido, como um rato.  
- Saia de perto de mim. – Akito disse desesperadamente, quando viu que Kyo estava se aproximando com um olhar assassino.  
- AH! – Kyo pulou em cima de Akito novamente, mas dessa vez com mais violência. Segurou seu pescoço, e soltou sua mão no rosto dele, deixando-o vermelho.

"**And I don't want the world to see me**  
E eu não quero que o mundo me veja

**Cause I don't think they'd understand**

Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam"

- Saia de cima de mim, seu monstro imundo!  
- Já saio... – Kyo pegou o punhal e o mirou na cabeça de Akito. – Você... não merece... ser morto por mim. – Depois de dizer isso, fincou o punhal na grama, ao lado da cabeça de Akito.  
- Mas isso você merece. – E mais uma vez Kyo desceu a mão no rosto de Akito no mesmo lugar de antes, porém com o dobro da força.  
Akito desmaiou.  
"**When everything's made to be broken**  
Enquanto tudo é feito para ser destruído

**I just want you to know who I am**  
Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou"

- Kyo! – Tohru estava no mesmo lugar em que havia sido atingida.  
- Tohru... – Kyo desabou ao lado dela.  
Tohru se aproximou um pouco mais de Kyo, passou a mão pelo seu rosto machado de sangue, e contornou seus lábios.  
- Me desculpe Tohru... – Kyo fazia um grande esforço para falar. – A culpa foi toda minha.  
Tohru chegou um pouco mais perto de Kyo, e disse:  
- A culpa não foi sua, e eu estou feliz por estar aqui com você.

"**And I don't want the world to see me**  
E eu não quero que o mundo me veja

**'Cause I don't think they'd understand**  
Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam"

Kyo se virou e encarou a garota. Seus lábios estavam quase se tocando, e a chuva fazia o sangue escorrer de seu rosto para sua boca.  
- Feliz? – Sussurrou Kyo.   
Tohru deu um sorriso, que não foi percebido por Kyo, e então respondeu:  
- Sim, porque se acontecer alguma coisa comigo, eu vou estar junto de você.  
Agora foi a vez de Kyo sorrir, e enquanto Tohru contornava suavemente seus lábios, ele passou a mão pelo pescoço dela e o puxou carinhosamente.  
Os dois estavam tremendo, mas podiam sentir a respiração quente um do outro. Então Kyo tocou os lábios de Tohru uma ultima vez. Aproveitou ao máximo aquele momento, e não se importou com o gosto de sangue e nem com as gotas de chuva que caíam sobre ambos. 

"**When everything's made to be broken**  
Enquanto tudo é feito para ser destruído

**I just want you to know who I am**

Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou"

Quando os lábios se separaram, Kyo sussurrou:  
- Te amo Tohru.   
Tohru se espantou, ele nunca havia dito isso. Porém, ficou feliz, e respondeu:  
- Eu também te amo, Kyo.  
Os dois sorriram, e então Kyo falou:  
- Será que posso te abraçar agora?  
Tohru concordou, se aproximou um pouco mais dele. Fechou os olhos, e assim permaneceu, junto de Kyo.

"**And I don't want the world to see me**  
E eu não quero que o mundo me veja

**'Cause I don't think they'd understand**  
Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam"

O sol já iluminava parte das árvores quando finalmente Shigure e Yuki apareceram.  
Yuki andou um pouco à frente e então parou violentamente. Em seus olhos havia um misto de desespero, horror e pena. Shigure que veio logo atrás, teve uma reação parecida, mas estava preparado, afinal seu faro era excelente, e o cheiro de sangue o estava perturbando desde que saíram de casa em busca dos dois.  
- Engraçado não? – Shigure quebrou o silêncio. – Parece que eles estão sorrindo, não acha?  
Yuki olhou para Shigure, e depois voltou seu olhar para os dois.  
- É, por incrível que pareça, eles parecem estar sorrindo.

"**When everything's made to be broken**  
Enquanto tudo é feito para ser destruído

**I just want you to know who I am**

Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou  
**I just want you to know who I am**

Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou"

Shigure deixou Yuki ali, e foi para um canto, onde o cheiro de sangue também estava forte.  
- Olhe o que temos aqui.  
Yuki foi olhar e seu peito congelou.  
- Akito? Ele... morreu?  
Shigure abaixou e segurou o pulso de Akito.  
- Não, apenas desmaiado. Parece que Kyo fez um bom trabalho. – Disse Shigure apontando para a marca vermelha no rosto de Akito.  
- Como sabe que foi ele?  
Shigure deu um sorriso, e então falou:  
- Você acha que nossa Tohru conseguiria fazer isso?  
Yuki olhou novamente para a marca em Akito, abaixou a cabeça e voltou para onde os dois estavam.   
"Claro que não... ela nunca machucaria ninguém."

"**I just want you to know who I am**  
Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou"

- O que vamos fazer com eles dois? Como vamos contar para os outros? E para a Kagura?  
Shigure parou durante algum tempo, e depois se virou para onde vieram.  
- Vamos?  
- Mas e os dois?  
- Deixe eles ai. Falarei com Hatori mais tarde, ele virá buscar Akito.  
Yuki olhou uma ultima vez para eles, e então seguiu Shigure.  
"Seu gato idiota. Sinto inveja de você. Morreu ao lado da pessoa que amava, abraçado com ela, algo que nunca poderei sentir".  
E então foram para casa, deixando Kyo e Tohru ali, deitados na grama, sorrindo e abraçados.  
Kyo estava na sua forma humana, afinal, não havia mais maldição naquele corpo.

"**I just want you to know who I am**  
Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou"

As marcas de sangue desapareceram alguns dias depois, os corpos foram levados e Akito se recuperou. Porém o remorso nunca lhe abandonou, e suas crises ocorriam mais freqüentemente.  
Há quem diga, que onde ficaram os corpos aquela noite, cresceram algumas flores.  
Outros já dizem, que a grama ficou mais verde...


End file.
